Fate : Season's Road : Matsuri Panic!
by Jyoohan
Summary: [Rating: MA] A heart warming tale of a master and her servant enjoying the summer holidays.


**Fate-Season's Road**

**Summer Project – Aug 2008**

**Writer – Jyoohan**

**Editors – Yuurei-san & Umbra Elf**

**Original Creators**

**Type-Moon**

* * *

"**Matsuri Panic!"**

* * *

The cicadas made their annoying chirps as the heat wave pounded upon the city of Fuyuki. Not a soul dared to venture out into the sweltering sun. Instead, the wary populous hid under the cover of shades, sucking on ice pops, and/or soaking in tiny pools that soon turned lukewarm—by natural or man-made intervention.

While the majority of the 'not so bustling' populous was trying to deal with the boiling temperature in 'conventional ways', like staring into an electric fan or soaking their feet in ice cold water. A certain individual was enjoying the fruits of modern day technology. And to make the situation even more ironic… she happens to be a magus.

"Heaven… I am in heaven." Rin sighed as she sat directly under the 'recently fixed air conditioner' with the temperature appropriately set to 32 degrees Celsius. Unlike most magi that abhor modern day conveniences, Rin was more then happy to embrace the 21st century.

By all means, the old men can stay in their musty and clammy ateliers Rin thought while she enjoys the cool and refreshing air that's been recycled almost like magic. The world of magi could be a better place if they can simply get past their bias and adapt to the fast-paced, evolving world. Think of how much paperwork could be avoided by the simple adoption of the computer.

"You appear to be in a world of bliss, Rin." Archer said dryly while putting all the tools away, after taking all night fixing the damn thing.

"You have no idea. I give you one point today for a job well done." Rin gave a thumb up.

"Only a point? What about when I make breakfast and dinner? And the tea I serve on a daily basis? And all the other things that make this house run smoothly?"

"Oh, those are everyday things you're supposed to do, and I don't need breakfast, too. Why would you get points for things that are expected of you?" This heartless comment of course makes Archer's blood pump a little faster than normal.

"Is that how it is? Then I wonder how many weeks or more likely days you would last if I suddenly decided to take a leave of absence, especially at this time of year." Archer glanced outside. It looked hot enough to cook an egg on the pavement.

Like turning on a dime, Rin clasped her hands together and said, "Forgive me, please don't leave." At the sight of a humbled Rin, Archer had a smug smile cross his face. This was a rather good time to exploit his master in her presently weak state, but there was a reason today for Archer not to take advantage of this ripe situation.

On the coffee table, there was a mountain of paperwork, ranging from student application sheets to recommendations from prestigious alumni and two passports paired with two tickets. On the tickets was a giant stamp which said, 'denied', and even more flurry of paperwork about mess ups and mishaps within the 'filing department' in the Clock-tower branch of the Magi Association.

"Usually things go wrong one at a time, but this… is unbelievable." Archer stated while scratching his head.

"Flight denied with the whole terrorist freak out in England and the US. John Doe can't find a flight without being denied or being delayed for 2 and half hours."

"Did you know they're installing X-ray scanners in airports now?" Archer informed. "They can literally see you naked with that thing."

"I'll be sure to bust it with a curse if I see it." Rin said with a sneer.

"Loss of transcript, missing applications, it seems the Clock-tower has its hands full. I heard a rumor that Waver, I mean, Lord El-Melloi II was breathing fire after hearing about the whole mess." Archer laughed.

"How do you lose a person's paperwork, when that said person was involved in the complete dismantlement of a cursed relic that could have destroyed all life on this measly planet… how?" Rin wished she could laugh, too.

"Obviously the Magi Association, worse as the government trying to run a nation of people." Archer sighed and began clearing the coffee table.

"So how many months do you think I'm going to miss on my first year of Magic school?" Rin said with exaggerated cheer.

"I was hoping for none, but the situation is just beyond us."

The telephone suddenly rang. Rin slouched herself over the couch, which roughly translates to, 'you answer the phone.' Letting out another sigh over his master's lax behavior, Archer answered and recognized the voice as the last person he wanted to hear today.

"Hello, Tosaka, are you there?"

"No, she's on a plane halfway to London." Archer answered, and Rin looked at him strangely.

There was a slight disturbance on the line. Archer waited as it sounded like the phone was being passed around before a sweet voice replied, "Um… excuse me, Archer-san is it? May I speak to my sister please?" Sakura politely asked.

Like a tamed animal, Archer generously hands the phone to his master. Still giving her Servant that strange look, Rin answered, "Hello? Oh, Sakura… yes, I'm doing fine."

"Nee-san, why didn't you say your flight got cancelled?"

"Huh? How did you find out?" A black clump of something waved 'hello' from the window, using its flat tentacle like appendages. "N-never mind, I see you've sent a scout."

"Don't you think he's cute? I named him Tsukai-chan." Sakura giggled.

"Tsukai-chan, as in Tsukaima?"

"Yup!"

Rin laughed nervously from her sister's lack of originality. "So… is there something you wanted to tell me?" She regretted asking that question later, after Sakura filled her in on the details.

With her big sister still in town for who knows how long, Sakura wanted to spend time with everyone all together, and what better way than to enjoy a festival? The Ryuujin Matsuri held in honor of the Dragon God of Miongawa.

"Ryuujin Matsuri… never heard of it." Rin said suspiciously.

"It's a festival that was held during autumn and summer but now held only during summer. The monks are supposed to pray to the dragon god for three days and three nights."

"I did not know you were well informed, Archer."

"The festival hasn't been popular, but the monks are trying to make it really big this year, so I've heard. If you came with me to the market place, you would have heard more than plenty. Food and Game stands, Lottery, and some traditional dancing."

"So it's going to be like any other festival." Rin wasn't impressed.

"Nee-san, Emiya-senpai and Ryudo-senpai worked really hard this year!" Sakura defended.

"Oh, so it was those two pansies idea?"

"Nee-san!"

Rin rubbed her ear and apologized. "So you're inviting me, is that it?"

"Of course, nee-san should come out of the house more often. People are starting to spread rumors about you. I heard some of the kids in the neighborhood saying that a witch lives in nee-san's home." Sakura couldn't contain her giggles.

'Like I should hear that from you.' Rin thought, knowing where Sakura once lived not too long ago.

"Anyways, I'll be over in about an hour. I have the perfect Yukata for you, nee-san!"

"W-what? Wait a minute!" But before Rin could even protest, Sakura hung up the phone.

"Hm… I wonder what Sakura has in mind." Archer rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Stop thinking about perverted things, lecher." Rin hissed.

"Now-now Rin, I think it's a good idea you leave this house once in a while."

"You make it sound like I'm a shut-in."

"You are. You haven't stepped out for weeks. And I'm not talking about shopping for necessities, which I do more often than not." Archer stopped her before she could complain. Instead, she retaliated with a glare behind the sofa. "Stop that, you're not a child."

"It's too hot!" She griped.

"It's going to be at night, so it will be cooler. Enough complaining, you don't want to disappoint Sakura, right?" Rin didn't reply but grabbed a nearby book and began reading in silent protest.

After a final long winded sigh from Archer, she heard her servant leave the room. There was nothing to do in this sweltering summer holiday… there is, but Rin's too lazy to go out and actually do something in this damn heat. If only it was a couple of degrees cooler, then just maybe.

Shaking her head to put the heat out of her mind, Rin tried to concentrate on the book; however, the letters were starting to fade and blur. The oh-so-wonderful air conditioner was bringing sleep and comfort that no one could ever resist.

'Just for a minute,' Rin thought before she closed her eyes. Who knows, maybe she'll feel like going out after taking a quick power nap. Falling into the temptation of a yawn, she felt her head blanking out, short and shallow breathes turning into long, deep whispers.

"… …"

Did she hear something?

"… nee-san."

'Sakura? How… she's here already?' Rin thought sluggishly. 'No, I'm just hearing things. It can't be an hour already,' until she felt something pinching her nose.

"Stop it." Rin moaned, but it turned worse when something was stuck up her nose instead. Bolting upright, Rin saw the fuzzy looking form of Ilya with a naughty smile and drawled out, "I-I-Ilya-a-a…"

"Kya, the monster's awake, save me!" Ilya ran away screaming.

Rubbing her eyes, Rin could have sworn she just fell asleep. "What time is it?"

"It's festival time!" Sakura entered, displaying her lavender yukata with pink cherry blossom prints and a purple obi, and Saber slowly coming along from behind, wearing a blue-green yukata decorated with flowering tree branches and a red obi.

"Look-look!" Ilya called Rin and turned to show off hers too, a snow white yukata adorned with purple roses and a yellow obi. She even had her long hair tied into a bun.

"There we go, all done!" Sakura announced, and Rin suddenly found herself dressed in one as well, red maple leaves taking dominance over black and finished with an orange obi. She tried to move around a bit, slightly unfamiliar with her legs completely covered. Sakura giggled as her sister stumbled around clumsily.

"This afternoon you were acting like a kid, but now you actually look the part." Someone chuckled, "But at least you look cuter this way." Archer revealed himself from the hallway, dressed in a black yukata with white trims.

The comment of his woke Rin completely, and she snapped back, "Obviously you are losing your sight. Can't even tell when there's a lady in the room."

Archer replied with a snort, "Forgive me, Rin. On closer inspection, you look beautiful."

She didn't expect that. Rin did not expect that reply and her face showed it vibrantly. "S-sweet talk will get you nowhere at this point, you know that?" She said while trying to hide her face in vain.

"That's right. You two can sweet talk all you like after we get to the Ryuujin Matsuri." Sakura clapped her hands.

"S-Sakura!" Rin yelped, chasing her sister to the front door. Shiro barely dodged the pair in the hallway.

"Did I miss something?" The orange head wondered, straightening his blue yukata.

"Just a lover's quarrel!" Ilya shouted just loud enough.

"Ilya!!" Rin's scream was heard throughout the house.

After a couple of giggles, Saber said, "Let's go, Shiro."

* * *

Small splashes of yellow and orange could still be seen in the summer sky. The mountainside was starting to brighten up as food stands fired up their grills. Saber could already taste all the festival foods Shiro had told her about the night before.

"Shiro, so what are we going to try first? Yakisoba? Takoyaki? Choco-banana?" Saber's eyes were twinkling in anticipation.

"Calm down, Saber. There are things other than food." Shiro laughed while Saber happily latched onto his arm.

While they were in their own happy world, Rin watched with antipathy from a short distance. Saber and Shiro looked like they were connected at the hip, Rin and Archer were…

"It's much cooler now, isn't it Rin?" Archer said nonchalantly.

"Yes, it is." Rin replied, and again silence fell heavily over the couple separated by two feet of air.

'Damn it, what's with this tense atmosphere? And why did Sakura and that brat Ilya have to go open their big mouths?!' Rin left the house mortified and couldn't bring herself to look at her own Servant in the face. 'This is nothing. I'm a Tosaka. This kind of thing shouldn't even be considered as a challenge.'

Rin was pep-talking to herself, 'Just say something. Say that he looks ha-… ha-…' She couldn't even say the word 'handsome' in the privacy of her own mind.

"Rin, is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" Rin almost shrieked.

"Is there something bothering you?" Archer was starting to worry.

"Well I… think… … …-d."

"What?" He could barely hear her.

"… …-good."

"Can you speak up just a little more louder?"

"I said, you look… good."

He was taken aback for a minute. A compliment... from Rin? "Are you feeling alright? You don't have a fever do you?" He put his forehead to Rin's but almost had his jaw knocked off.

"What do you think you're… argh!" Rin screamed before running up the stairs, leaving Archer to rub his tender spot and follow shortly, wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

There's a saying that goes: one without high expectations will be pleasantly surprised. Well, Rin was a living example of those words. She could hardly believe the amount of people packed within the walls of the Ryudo Temple, and the game and food stands attracting all kinds of people. Rin didn't even realize a smile was on her face when a couple kids ran by, their faces smudged by candied apples.

"Now that's queer. I never thought it possible for a smile like that to ever come out of you."

And her smile disappeared like morning's mist.

"And I never thought it possible for a festival like this to even exist on this boring old mountain." Rin bit back to Ryudo Issei.

"Humph, your tongue is sharp as ever Tosaka-ah?!" Issei suddenly cried in pain.

"Ryudo-kun, you shouldn't talk to my sister like that." Sakura grabbed him by the ear; however. Rin wondered if there was something more going on between her sister and that four eyed ape. "And nee-san, you look like it's that time of the month."

"How would you like it if I said some personal things about you in public?" Rin whispered with an icy glare.

"Is that a yakisoba stand I see, Ryudo-kun?" Sakura ran away from her sister's wrath, while Rin clucked her tongue as a dark aura almost blocked the people trying to get by the temple entrance.

"You know you should warm up a little." Shiro suggested but turned his face away from Rin's frostbite glare.

"You got nothing to worry about, Emiya Shiro. Though she can act a little condescending, she's a good girl." Archer patted Rin on the head, her icy stare having no effect on him.

Only him, of all the people Rin had ever met, he's the only one that never hesitated to be close by her. But the most perplexing thing of all was that she didn't know whether to hate it or like it at a time like this. Her Servant showed a half smile, a rather smug look she thought, but it didn't really bother her. In fact, she half welcomed it.

"Shiro, Shiro! Look!" Saber appeared with her arms filled with every festival food imaginable.

"Saber… you didn't steal all that food did you?" Shiro asked worried.

"Of course not! A nice old lady said that I can have it." Saber pouted, "See, I have choco-banana, cotton candy, yakisoba, and grilled corn. Oh, and I saw a shaved ice vendor earlier, too. We must try that before we leave!"

"C-calm down Saber, we should finish all this food first." Shiro said before taking a bite of cotton candy. "That's strange. It tastes kind of different."

Rin was about to say that Saber shouldn't just take things from strangers, but then again, anybody who hands free and delicious food could be considered as a good person in Saber's mind.

"Here Rin, you can have this." Saber handed over a pack of yakisoba noodles.

"Huh?" Saber… giving away food? Rin wondered if she was talking to the correct Servant.

"I already had about four of them before I returned. It tastes so good. That's why I want you to try it." The King of Knights had a bright smile of satisfaction plastered on her face.

Rin accepted the gift, slightly nervous. Almost eating nothing all day, the steamy noodles made her mouth salivate from hunger. But that last comment from Shiro would not stop bothering her.

Taking the chopsticks and undoing the banding, Rin picked the yakisoba noodles into a bunch but stopped and stared at it suspiciously. Before she could decide, Archer stole it from her by taking a bite.

"Hm… It does taste a little off but still good." Archer hummed to himself while chewing.

"If you're hungry why don't you get your own then?" Rin couldn't shake her suspicion, but thinking wasn't solving her hunger problem. She took a quick scoop and shoveled it into her mouth. Immediately, a blast of tasty explosions swam across her tongue. The chewy texture of noodles combined with crunchy vegetables was cooked to perfection. This was truly a festival food anyone could enjoy… but that aftertaste left a bitter impression.

"Here, you can have the rest." Rin promptly handed it to her food disposal unit, a.k.a. Archer. The servant took it without protest and began to eat like normal, a bit sloppy however.

"Are you that hungry?" Rin giggled.

"It can't be helped. We only had a small brunch and nothing since." Archer complained.

"Well that's still no excuse for your poor eating habit." Rin picked a piece of noodle off of Archer's mouth and quickly ate it then realized, 'would that be considered an indirect kiss?' before blushing.

* * *

A heroic battle has been played out down the stalls of epic games. Two challengers putting their pride on the line, and each have proven himself within the gauntlet, which test endurance and skill. But after shooting, tossing, chasing, and throwing, one challenger has finally met his match.

"Come on, you got to use your elbow, your elbow!" Rin yelled.

"Quiet! You're breaking my concentration." Archer wiped the sweat from his brow. Gold devils swam without care, as if mocking his every attempt to capture those slippery beasts.

"To think Archer has met his match, this is truly a sight one must see with their own eyes." Ilya laughed haughtily.

There was no way in hell he would let his past counterpart best him. The simple thought was insufferable. Archer drowned out the outside world as he focused at the task at hand. He could feel it, his mind's eye searching for the most fruitful opportunity. When they come close to surface… just… like…

"There!" Archer struck like lightning, and the golden beast thrashed in the air. But still fighting for its life, the beast gave one more epic thrash, hit the edge of the bowl, and returned into the safety of the fish tank.

"Better luck next time sonny, that's your fifth go tonight." The game vendor said sympathetically.

"Impossible, how did this brat do it then?!" Archer pointed an angry finger at Shiro.

"Simple, I'm—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Archer growled.

"Look Saber, aren't they cute?" Ilya showed off her two goldfish and decorating Archer's skull with popping veins.

"Give me another one. This time for sure."

"And you said that the last four times." Rin said unimpressed.

"This time I really mean it." But Rin wasn't there to hear it. She saw no end to this ridiculous cycle and wandered off aimlessly into the crowd.

Passing by an array of lanterns overhead, the festival was more enjoyable then she had initially thought. Having found herself sucked into the moment with everyone's contagious enthusiasm, she admitted it was fun to throw out all that energy.

Stopping at a shop selling masks, Rin looked over their wares. The classic fox and ogre masks were sold, and they had fans and good luck charms for sale, too. Her hand naturally fell towards a charm that said, 'love'.

"Do you have a person in mind?"

Rin almost jumped. Her heart was racing like she had run a marathon.

"Oh my, did I catch you in a moment of weakness?" The patronizing voice laughed behind a fox mask, pointy ears sticking out from the sides.

"Wh-wh-who are you?!" Rin pointed a shaking finger, her face red as the ogre's mask.

"Me? I am a teller of Love and Destiny." The masked person threw her arms out, attracting a large number of stares. "Huh? Where did she go?" The masked person scanned around until she found Rin, trying to crawl behind a vendor's stall. "And where do you think you're going, Ms. Love?"

Rin missed it at first, but there's only one person who could be behind that mask. The pointy ears were a dead giveaway. After all, this person practically lives here, but Rin was caught off guard. "It's you isn't it, Caster?" She barely croaked out.

After a devilish laugh, Caster removed her mask and said, "Took you long enough to notice. I was beginning to wonder if you were… blinded by love."

"Sh-shut up, I just picked it up on coincidence!"

"There are no coincidences, only Fate." Caster silenced Rin with a taut finger. "And then there's destiny carved by a woman's hands." She then clenched her fist, her eyes gleaming with flaming desire.

"I see…" Rin tried to inch away, but Caster pulled her back in.

"No, you don't see." Caster explained, "I was running a bit of… tests, and came upon some complications. I was experimenting with a new potion, based off some drugs from a magazine I was reading and tested it on a willing 'candidate'."

"What are you talking about? And what does this have to do with me?"

"Shush, I'm getting to that part. While I gave my 'candidate' some samples, the results weren't coming up and I increased the dosage with every trial; however, I later noticed the directions from the magazine saying to wait for desired results. But before I can stop things from escalating, my 'candidate' ran off with the last of the samples."

"And again, what does this have to do with me?"

"Have you had anything to eat today?"

Rin lazily thought back for a moment. She didn't really eat anything all day today. Just that brunch and… "Yakisoba." Rin shuddered.

"Pin-pon!" Caster smiled before donning her mask again. "I was afraid I might cause a scene tonight, but you don't know how relieved I am to know it was you."

"You're kidding me right? You got an antidote, don't you?" Rin demanded.

"Sorry, you're on your own. I would try to find a very lonesome corner if I were you." Caster giggled before she vanished behind a passerby.

"Wait, what kind of effects does it have?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Caster's disembodied voice faded.

This can't be happening right? There's no way this ludicrous situation is happening right this moment, could it? Rin put a hand to her chest. She could feel her heart beating stronger almost every other second. Home, she needed to get home as fast as possible, now.

A brisk walk turning into a mad dash, Rin frantically looked for the exit. Her head was starting to feel heated, unable to backtrack her steps in her mind. It felt like she was running in circles.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Bumping into someone, she almost fell over.

"Oh, well if it isn't Tosaka?" She brushed past them without a word. "What's the rush? Too high and mighty to say 'hello' to your own classmates?" Three surrounded her on all sides.

"Move." She ordered, but one grabbed her by the arm. On instinct she readied a Gandr, but was surprised to see an ominous silhouette standing behind her 'classmates'. The person who grabbed Rin felt a large hand squeezing his head like a ripe melon. Out of curiosity, the other two turned and fell flat on their bottom, sweat rolling down their necks.

"Rin, can I kill them?" Archer said much too calmly. The boy caught in his vice grip started to panic. Rin couldn't remember the last time she saw that fierce look in his eyes, like a predator ready to tear its prey limb from limb.

"Another time, we're leaving, now." She grabbed him by the belt and dragged him away. It was until they turned a corner; Archer finally stopped glaring at the paralyzed teenagers.

"Where have you been? When I finally find you, you're in another mess."

"I don't need your—" Rin stopped when a goldfish in a bag caught her eye.

"I finally caught one." There was a blotch of pink on Archer's face.

Taking the bag, Rin stared at the goldfish then to her shy looking Servant, scratching his head. She couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. "So you were looking for me to show this to me?"

She didn't need an answer. Archer turned his head, his face taking on extra few shades. His reaction was loud enough. But what he didn't expect was Rin suddenly latching onto him. Her breaths were long and heavy.

"Hey, you're burning up." Archer could feel her body heat and was about to pick her up.

"Don't, just support me. You know where the exit is right?" She would rather die than be carried out by him, with all the eyes around her.

"Now's not the time to be stubborn."

"Trust me, I'm not sick. Just move." Rin hissed. Though she said that, Archer almost had to drag her all the way.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Archer whispered.

"The food we ate, the one Saber offered. It was drugged by Caster."

"Wait, I ate that whole thing!"

"Shut up, you're too loud." Rin punched him in the gut before continuing. "She was using Saber as a lab rat but didn't expect her to run away with all the food. I guess you can say it was all a big coincidence." She laughed.

"Rin, this isn't a laughing matter, and why am I not feeling anything yet?"

"I'm taking a wild guess here, but I think you're more resistant since you're a Servant, and it was a potion made by Caster after all. I wouldn't have high hopes for your immunity though."

"Do you know the effects? What the hell is that witch trying to accomplish?"

"You're asking the wrong person, but she did say something about finding a lonesome corner."

The pair finally found the entrance and stared down the long flight of steps. Rin had barely made it this far with Archer's help but was too stubborn for her own good. Already taking a few steps, Archer stopped her, "You really must be out of your mind if you think you can make it down there by yourself."

"Got a better idea?"

"Yeah, hop on." Archer crouched down with his back towards Rin.

Rin narrowed her eyes and said, "If this is a joke, I'm not laughing."

"We're better off than you falling down the stairs, now get on." Archer had to forcefully pull Rin onto him. If he were any other man, he would have shrunk from Rin's sheer tenacity, especially since her upper arm strength was well intact. While Archer somewhat manhandled the girl, by some means he got her on top of him.

"Watch where you put your hands, moron!" Rin smacked him upside the head.

"It's not like I have options to where I put them." Archer grumbled.

"Then put me down."

"Then we'll really get nowhere—ow! Did you bite me?!"

"Of course not, I pinched you. You're probably dirty all over." And on and on the Master and Servant argued but quieted down after a minute or two.

In their brief respite, Rin tried to figure out what in the world was going on inside her body. By the way Caster talked, it didn't sound like anything that would be fatal or permanent, but she shouldn't be too sure of that yet. So far her body feels like it's on fire. Archer's back felt wonderfully cool to her touch. Rin nuzzled her face into his neck. It felt too good to stop.

"Um, are you okay Rin?" Archer pulled her back to reality.

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking. Do you feel anything, like symptoms?"

"No, but I am starting to feel a bit stuffy. I don't know if it's me or coming from you. You think it might have been some kind of spiked energy potion or something, because I'm feeling a little edgy." Rin prayed that it was only that. "Did you say something?"

"What? No. You better not be playing mind games."

Archer stopped and listened. "I think that's Saber's voice."

"I can't hear anything. You must be hearing things."

"No, I'm sure of it." Archer suddenly walked off into the foliage.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?!" Rin had a bad feeling. She didn't want to see what was on the other side. "Stop this instant."

"Then why are you whisper—" Archer's train of thought crashed into a flaming inferno at the sight in front of him. Instinctively, he took three silent steps back, hidden behind the shadow of a tree.

"More, harder." Saber cried out as Shiro bucked his hips wildly. Pulling her body closer, he spread her legs wider as he penetrated her deeper. Saber's moans grew louder as she gasped for air.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms snaking around his neck as he continued to move inside her but fell when she arched her back. Grabbing at nothing her body writhed in bliss. Shiro lifted her waist a little higher, her moans turning into screams.

"Wait, if you do it like that, I'll—"

"Don't worry, just feel it."

Saber's cries were smothered by his lips, and her hips rocking back towards him in rhythm. "No… I'm coming."

Her body clinched his, and her legs locked Shiro in place as they came together. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream. She finally released her hands that grabbed a handful of his clothes, feeling herself spent.

"I don't know if I can go again." Shiro gasped with his head on her bosom.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"How many?"

"What ever do you mean?" Saber looked away in shame.

"How… many?" Shiro asked again. But this time, he cupped her breast and gave it a squeeze.

"...f-five." Saber covered her chest, her whole body turning a light shade of red.

"And as much as I would love to stay here like this with you, I think it would be better if we continue this later in the comfort of our own home." Shiro raised her up, but Saber stole a kiss, which he surrendered to.

"One more?" A trail of saliva lingered from their kiss.

"That's what you said last time, and look where that got us." Shiro chuckled. And this time, Saber pushed him down flat on his back and trailed kisses on his chest. "Are you feeling alright Saber?"

"I don't know. It's like something else is controlling me." Saber hummed.

Before the pair could get started again, Rin snapped out of it, stuck a finger into her Servant's cheek, and pulled hard. "How long are you going to stand here and watch?"

"Leaving now." Archer slurred with a finger stretching his mouth, his master guided him like a horse. "Not so hard, you can stop pulling now." Archer tried to spit her finger out while trying to find his way back towards the stairs.

"Silence, you should obey like you're supposed."

"How was I supposed to know we would walk in on someone?" Archer snapped back, finally getting the finger out of his mouth. "And that's beside the point. Didn't you notice anything back there?"

"Other than the fact that we just watched a free show?"

"Ignoring your sarcasm, I'm taking a guess at what kind of drug we ingested."

Suddenly Rin twisted his neck around to its limit and demanded, "What is it? Tell me, now!"

"An aphrodisiac." Archer groaned before cracking his neck back in place.

Sweat crawled down her neck. Sure, Saber and Shiro are under the spell of the same drug Rin and Archer are, and it just so happened that they found Saber and Shiro making love amongst the trees, but that doesn't mean they all took aphrodisiacs, right?

"But this is only a guess, right?"

"I think it's something that crazy witch would do, and it would also explain Saber's irrational behavior." Archer carefully stepped out of the bushes and continued on down the stairs.

"Why would Caster need to make an aphrodisiac? You could be jumping to conclusions." Rin's voice began to shrink.

"I doubt either one of those two would be so desperate to go out in the woods to handle their business, especially someone as dignified as Saber." Archer smirked. "And even on the off chance that it wasn't aphrodisiacs, could you think of any alternatives?"

"No, but maybe… herbal… something… argh! So you're saying you and I will—" Rin stopped herself too late.

Archer snickered, feeling Rin trying to hide behind his back. "You got nothing to worry about. Not like I'm going to attack you or anything, nothing in it for me."

"What do you mean by, nothing in it for me?" She almost hissed, "Are you implying something?"

"W-wait, you're misunderstanding." He stuttered, realizing his poor choice of words

"Well maybe you should drop that cynicism for one minute, if you can even manage that. Have you ever thought about how I feel? Do you know how tiring it is sometimes to deal with that irritating mouth of yours?!"

"Calm down Rin. I didn't mean—"

"What am I to you?"

Archer nearly missed the next step, "Excuse me?" Wondering if he heard right.

A part of her was screaming to stop, not to say another word; however, she annunciated word by word. "What am I to you?"

Rin tried to take a peek at his face as he stood silent, thinking before he answered dryly. "You are Tosaka Rin, my master of course."

"No! I meant. Do you… like me?"

"Rin?"

"Answer me. That's an order."

Archer glanced back to see his master, her face red as her clothes and noticed her long heavy breathes. Without a doubt, Rin wasn't in the clearest state of mind, but Archer sighed and gave his answer, "No."

She felt a searing pain, like a something was trying to cut its way out from the inside of her chest. A pain she had never experienced in her life, surprised to feel tears from her eyelids. "I see." Her voice was barely audible.

"_Like _is not the word I would exactly use," Archer drawled, "Because you're more to me than that."

And in the blink of an eye, she felt her heart fall into vertigo, like she was falling into the sky. Covering her mouth, Rin tried to choke back her sobs, her tears flowing with no sign of stopping.

"Come on, you're not a kid."

"Shut up! I-I'm not… I'm… not." Rin sniffed, rubbing her eyes before she mumbled, "Coward."

"And why is that?" He raised a brow.

"You can't even say it to me."

"Say what?"

"Stupid!" Rin hit him as hard as she could and got even more frustrated when he laughed.

"Rin," he whispered.

"What?" And she scowled back.

"… I love you."

There was a minute of silence before Rin buried her face into his back. Archer almost missed the muffled word, "Stupid."

* * *

"Careful now." Archer carefully let his master down on the foyer and got a good look at her face. "Seems like you've seen better days, does it hurt anywhere?"

"Shut up, just listening to you is giving me a headache."

"Right, everything's alright then." Archer smirked before locking the front door. The trip home probably took about half an hour, longer than he liked, but Rin protested when she felt sick all of a sudden. Very difficult it is to walk home as fast as possible without giving your passenger motion sickness.

"Next time I see that witch, I'm going to blow her away with a topaz." Rin groaned.

"Don't, that'll just be a waste of your collection. Better you walk up to the witch and slap her in the face or better yet, punch her." Archer smiled seeing his master giggle. Removing his and her geta, he was about to pick her up, but she almost tackled him onto the hardwood floor. "Rin, you should rest."

"Rest? But it seems like something else is restless." Archer jumped when he felt her hands reach down to his groin, making her laugh. "You thought I didn't notice, you walking along with your thing poking up?"

"While I was hoping you wouldn't, it seems like someone is not feeling herself anymore." Archer attempted to keep her hands away from his asset.

"Then what about you? I'm sure you're feeling it more than I am." Rin smiled wryly.

"Weren't you feeling sick a moment ago?"

"And how are you feeling? I thought you would be ready to whisk me away by now, and someone is being rather honest about it." Rin persisted, wrestling with his hands.

"Stop, do you even know what the hell you're doing?"

"Archer," Rin pulled his face close, "Kiss me. You said you loved me, right?" and brought her lips only a breath away from his. She stayed still, waiting for him to come to her.

"I love you." She barely breathed, and he stole her lips without a second's waste. She almost shrieked when she felt his tongue almost burning in her mouth and tried to push away, but his arms barred her from escape. A gasp broke their kiss, feeling his hand kneading her breast.

"Last chance." He whispered into her ear.

Rin replied, "Less talking," before continuing their kiss. Her hands brushed his clothes aside feeling his toned body, until her eyes came upon a familiar scar. She caressed it and felt his skin tremble to her gentle touch. "W-wait, don't just suddenly." She tried to pull his hand away.

"No panties, Rin? Don't tell me you were out the entire night like this." He chuckled, his other free hand stroking her bare bottom.

"It was hot, and it still is!" Rin puffed her cheeks and tried to wiggle away from his hands, embarrassed.

"That's probably just you, but mostly me since you feel wonderfully cool." Archer traced a finger down her back, causing her to press up against his warm flesh. "But only one spot seems to be hotter than I am." Gliding over her crack, he pressed his middle finger against her slit.

He groaned, feeling her nails on his back as she tried to press away from his finger. Her whimpers grew louder, while his fingers slid up and down her wet folds. She gasped for air, quivering from the unfamiliar pleasure shooting up her spine, and yelped when she felt a second hand working her front.

"Don't, that's too much." Rin tried to close her legs, but Archer only moved around and attacked relentlessly. Slowly prying her legs open again, he drew circles around a nub that was driving Rin out of her mind.

She could feel his fingers moving harder and faster, something budding around her navel. And without warning, Rin bolted up and screamed. Everything blacking out as her body felt light as a feather from the afterglow before falling limp.

Barely able to see through misty eyes, she clung onto him and realized something. "You feel so hot."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." Rin tried to pull away, but he scooped her up in an instant. The house was pitch-black save for the bits of moonlight peeking through the windows, but Archer moved without a care. "You can see in the dark, too?"

"To a certain extent, it's not like I can see everything like it's in bright daylight or anything."

"Not fair."

"What's not fair?" He laughed.

"Because, you probably saw everything while I had to make do with touching only."

"That's rather vain of you Rin." Rin caught his smirk thanks to a peek of moonlight.

"Q-quiet, so what if I am?" Before she knew it, Rin remembered the feel of her bed underneath her. She resisted the urge to lie down, grabbing her Servant before he could escape. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To find a comfortable place to sleep." The servant answered without turning his back.

"I think you'd find my bed more than adequate." She pulled him with all her might, a little too much since he fell on top of her. His hands over her head, Rin could hear him swallow as he drank her body up with his eyes. Traveling from her eyes to her supple breasts to her wet thighs and up again.

"You can touch." A smug smile adorned her face while he narrowed his eyes.

"You're really trying to take this all the way. You're still… intact, aren't you?"

"Well maybe you can break me in?" She cupped his blushing face, dragged her hands down his body, and rubbed a bulging spot below.

"Clothes, off." He said before undoing his belt.

"Finally, some progress." Rin struggled to get the damn obi undone. Archer grabbed it and nearly spun her like a top. "Eager?"

"More like losing my sanity if I don't make love to you this instant." Archer sealed her lips, tasting her sweet mouth and memorizing ever nook and cranny. He trailed his kisses from her mouth down her neck.

Rin squirmed as he went lower and cupped her breast. Sucking her nipple, he felt her legs lock around him. Grabbing his hair, her body writhed as she wanted more of him. The folds between her legs ached for attention, and Rin panicked when she felt something invading inside her.

"Did you put it in already?!"

"No, just a finger."

"You're lying." Rin almost lost her breath. His middle finger slid in and out while his thumb teased the apex of her softness. His mouth suckling on her breast and hands driving her to peak, she could hardly believe that a lone digit felt so large inside her.

Reaching down, she felt his shaft again. Her eyes widened as she wrapped her fingers around him. He groaned slightly as she explored just how thick he was. Her heart began to race, a sudden bout of fear washing over her. He might split her apart if he tried to take her. "You're too big."

"That's why we're loosening you up first." Archer whispered. She cried, feeling a second finger slide in. He grunted, feeling a lot more resistance. "You're too tense, try to relax."

Archer traveled even lower, his head now in between her legs. She tried to hide herself down there but kicked her hips instead when she felt his tongue lap her hollow. Her legs trembled with every flick of his tongue, trying to push herself more into him.

He stopped and watched her fall back onto her pillow. He could almost see her folds twitching from the pleasure he just applied. "You're drenched down here." He kissed her second lips, receiving a sweet moan.

"I... want you to feel good, too."

"Don't worry about that so much." Archer kissed her real lips, his fingers still trying to work Rin loose. "There's more to it than just giving pleasure to your partner." He cupped her breast and squeezed it tenderly before teasing her nipple. Rin cringed from the pleasure prickling her all over.

"The way you writhe under my hand," He slipped a third finger inside her, making Rin sob even louder. "The way you cry with my every move," He brushed the hair away from her face, "and the face of a goddess that can enthrall a saint or a tyrant," With his lips parting hers, her whole body shuddered from the tidal waves of bliss assaulting all her senses.

"I want to love you. I want to hear you cry in pleasure. I want to see your face twist in climax." Archer skimmed back down her body, blowing kisses. Her body felt like lead. Only able to squirm as she could feel him licking her navel and disappear between her legs again.

She tried to sit up to see but bolted forward instead. All thoughts were blown away as he sucked over her aching point, and his fingers weaving inside her folds. She grabbed his hair as her body quaked stronger and stronger. She tried to say something but only sobs escaped her throat. Like a coil being wrung tighter and tighter at her core ready to burst, begging for release.

Rin screamed till there was no more breath in her. Pins and needles danced from her toes up to every tip of her hair. Gasping for air, her hands and legs were shaking with no strength left. Her hips flinched, feeling his fingers slide out of her.

"Just like that." He murmured. Rin could feel his arms around her and snuggled into his embrace. A lone finger titled her chin, and she looked up to his handsome face.

"That's two and nothing." She grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rin suddenly knocked Archer onto his back and straddled him

"It's your turn, that's what it means." Her hand clasped around him, skimming around his length. He jumped at the first touch, but Rin's face soon turned sour with no reaction thereafter.

"I mean no offense, but we're going nowhere like this."

"Men are supposed to come easily. Does my hand feel not good enough?" Rin clenched her hand and pulled hard.

"Too much pressure!" Archer raised his hips to ease the pain.

Immediately releasing him, she laughed timidly before apologizing. Her Servant stared with an unpleasant face despite her efforts to soothe his pain. "I guess it's still sensitive regardless of how hard it looks."

"I'm glad we learned something tonight." Archer drawled.

"Oh hush, it's not like I was going to break it off or anything."

"But it sure felt like it."

Creasing her brow in annoyance, the instinctive urge to hit him was strong but that would do nothing to solve their problem. Instead a pleasant idea came to mind as she reached down again.

Archer groaned, feeling something hot and wet at his tip. He saw a devilish smile as Rin teased him with her folds. He tried not to respond, seeing how his master was toying with him, but his member was starting to have a mind of its own.

She would gently push down, almost through, but pull out at the last moment. Or it's about to go but slips away, her slit sliding down his length. Unable to bear her twisted form of entertainment, he tried to guide it in himself but, "God, would you hold still?!"

"Is there something wrong?" Rin giggled.

His hands around her waist, so she wouldn't try anymore last minute stunts, Rin gasped as she felt his tip penetrating her. Her softness stretching to its limit, and without warning, she curled into a ball, feeling all of him almost in an instant. All she could think or feel was the small burn from surrounding him.

Archer asked between ragged breaths, "Did it hurt?"

"N-no, it's strange." Rin panted, trying to catch hers. "This is my first without a doubt, but feels… good." A purr hummed in her throat. She looked down at herself, amazed to see all of him inside from the root. Her hands rubbing her belly, she smiled as she sensed him pulsing inside.

"I heard having an athletic body might prevent the pain."

"Or maybe the witch's potion might have smoothed things out?"

"Either way, I'm glad you're not hurt." Adjusting her hips, Archer held her steady as she sent tremors into him. "T-tight… Damn, don't move… gah."

Picking herself up, her heart fluttered seeing the most exquisite agony paint his face as she thrust back down slowly. His muscles tense under her fingertips, all his movements were strained, and the pleasure filling her up like a dream. The aches of him being inside for the first time now faded as a new craving surfaced from deep within.

Her pace quickened and felt Archer moving in synch below. Her throat caught in between gasps and sobs with every push. It couldn't compare to his hands or mouth. Each stroke felt like it was piercing higher than she thought possible, He moved his hands up and pressed her breasts.

"Stop, not there." Despite her words, Rin leaned into his hands to feel more. The ache inside grew with no end. She buried her head into his shoulder, pulling at her bed sheets and begging for the release to come. Her hips pushed down harder to meet his, their noise louder with every heartbeat. The bed beneath began to whine with every; however, she could hear nothing except his pants and her whimper.

It took her a moment to realize she wasn't moving anymore. But it didn't matter since his thrust came faster with tireless force. Everything coming together, she could feel her body bunching all over. Ready to explode, but waiting for that final push that will send her over.

Darkness stole her, her cries frozen within. One of her legs shot out straight, toes curling from bliss. Trembling from release, a warm glow bathed her from the inside out. Her hands moved down without thinking, feeling her sodden heat where they were coupled. Her eyes were clinched shut and finally opened them but winced from the brightness. She no longer felt the familiar warmth against her skin as her misty eyes tried to recognize where she was.

A coffee table stacked with hastily organized paperwork, the crème velvet of her sofa. She looked down to where her hands were and saw them in between her legs, covered by her fluids. Her garments below thoroughly soaked. She stared at her fingers and remembered, "A dream…?"

"Rin?" A voice boomed shortly after a door closing.

"Archer?" She whispered before all the blood ran to her face. Grabbing the largest sofa cushion, she hugged it tight before Archer could round the corner.

"Are you awake?" Rin noticed the black yukata he was wearing as he walked into the parlor. The white trims complimenting his silvery hair. "Enjoy your nap?"

He pressed his face close, seeing her eyes still half open. She shook her head vigorously. Though her mind was sharp, her body was still sluggish. Crushing the cushion into his smirking face to make him go away, she replied. "Yes, I did thank you very much, but where did you go?"

"Oh, you heard me coming in? Sakura had run into some problems so I went over there to help. They should be here in about another 20 minutes. They're running a little late." Archer chuckled.

"Is that so?" Rin's eyes wandered and found the book she was reading earlier entitled, _Dreams and Premonitions_. More fluid details floated up from her memories, short breaths and needy cries. A darkened room, two bodies sharing heat flashed for an instant.

"You're not feeling sick are you?" His face suddenly appeared, making her sink back into the sofa. "What's wrong? You're completely red. Let me check your temperature."

"I-I'm fine, don't touch me!" Rin snapped. Her Servant stared back vacantly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Scolding herself for her thoughtless remark, she yelped when she suddenly felt a large hand atop her head. "You really must be sick to snap and apologize within the same minute."

In less than a second, she went from being relieved that he didn't take her comment wrongly to being annoyed thanks to his aggravating sarcasm. "I'm feeling quite fine, thank you. And if you have time to be sarcastic, there's enough time to make some tea."

"Yes-yes, tea for the waking master coming right up." Archer made his way to the kitchen, brewing up the worlds finest. And in less than five minutes, the fragrant scent filled her living room. He brought out her entire tea set even though they would be leaving as soon as Sakura got Rin ready. The caramel glaze pleasing to the eyes, she took a relaxing sip. The familiar taste rolling on her tongue always the same but something she could never tire of.

"Is there anything else you would like, master?" Archer hid a smile behind his cup and took a sip of his own.

Swirling the contents of her cup, a daring question entered her mind, "Archer, do you like me?"

* * *

**-**_**Fin**_**-**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

After blood, sweat, and tears, after whining and crying and bitching to my editors for the first few days, after nights of restlessness with many imaginable things going through my head, I'm finished! Imagines a roar of applause and congratulations Anyways, enough daydreaming.

But no, in all seriousness, if it were not for master Elf and Yuurei-san's help, I never would have finished this awesome piece before the end of the month… which is today. Thanks for putting up with me in my best and worse. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic as much of a pain in the ass it was for me. Okay I take that back. I had lots of fun writing this story, too. But those ero-scenes are so… gah, so hard to write those 'special' details.

During this project, I believe I have grown in some ways… as odd as that sounds. Anyways, look forward to the next project! A preview will be out soon… in a week or two! Bye-bye!

**Footnotes:**

**Waver/ Lord El-Melloi II** – In case some are not familiar, this man was one of the seven masters in the 4th Grail War that Kiritsugu participated in. He now occupies a position within the Clock Tower and is Rin's sponsor after the 5th Grail War. He's also responsible for dismantling the grail according to canon.

**Tsukaima** – is a familiar that can come in many different shapes, sizes, and strength. Sakura's familiar is of course the shadow with it's jellyfish like appearance, but this version has been chibi-fied or super deformed. Hope you all can imagine how… uh, cute it looks.

**Ryuujin Matsuri** - A festival celebrating the legend of a traveling monk and the dragon god of Miongawa that rampaged in Fuyuki a long, long, time ago. Used to take place in the fall and the summer, but now is only held in the summer. Using his power (houriki, spiritual power) the monk used incantation and prayer on the dragon god for three days and three nights. At the end of that, he converted the dragon god (more like tricked the simple bloke). The monk joined Ryuudouji later and the dragon god taught juudou to the monks over there to pass the time. None of this probably happened since there have only been a few monks in Ryuudouji historically with that sort of power. The festival isn't exactly that well-known anymore. (Source: Fuyuki-Wiki)

**Yukata & Obi** – The traditional wear during summer times, Yukata is the casual wear seen frequently at Japanese inns or during most festival like events, and Obi is the belt that's wrapped around the waist. Yukata literally means bath(ing) clothes.

**Matsuri Food** – Drool

**Fox and Ogre Masks** – are sold commonly during festivals. The fox wily with its ever closed eyes and the ogres reddish face is well known in Japan and Korea.

**Geta** – is a wooden sandal worn by both male and females and also comes in a variety of fashions.


End file.
